ROTBTD-Protectors of Nova
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: What do you see when you gaze at the night sky aside from the moon? You see the stars; and there is always that one small star that, despite its size, shines brighter than the rest. Join us on an adventure through time in which our favorite characters Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup will learn the reason why they were chosen as Guardians of The Star.
1. Chapter 1

"We hope you enjoy the story" starts to panic "waaaah Saya I'm scared what if they don't like it, what if they say is not good, what if they say is a horrible fanfiction may be I should dele-" Saya hits Amaya in the head.

"WAAAAH WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?" said Amaya crying "Stop crying, it's going to be ok I'm sure they will like it I **believe** in you ok" said Saya with a smile and rubbing her head.

"Really?, Ok you're right, now let the story be-" Saya hits Amaya in the head again "WAAAH WHY DID YOU HIT ME AGAIN!?" cried Amaya "Didn't you forget something?" said Saya.

"Oh right, **I DO NOT OWN ROTG, BRAVE, TANGLED, and HTTYD, **the only thing that I own is 4 OC of mine" said Amaya with confidence.

"Good girl" said Saya.

"ENJOY!" said Amaya and Saya together doing the peace sign.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01**

"Rapunzel! Where are you? Rapunzel!" said the King of Corona looking for his daughter.

"Maid, have you seen my daughter?" the King asked "No my King, I have not seen the princess" said the maid bowing to the King then leaving.

The King was concerned not knowing his daughter whereabouts. While walking down the halls he saw his Queen walking while reading a book, he went immediately to her to see if she knew where _Rapunzel _was.

"Rose, have you seen Rapunzel?" asked the King with a worried look on his face "Thomas relax, she's not missing she's just at the usual place, where she always is" replied the Queen calmly.

The King sighed in relief knowing that Rapunzel was alright "I'm sorry, it's just that we finally have our daughter back, and I don't want to lose her again" said the King with a sad face, the Queen put her hand on her husbands face "We won't lose her, she's safe and sound, come on let's go see her" she suggested with a smile.

Meanwhile...

"Hi Eugene, it's me again, I hope I'm not disturbing you" said Rapunzel with a smile.

Rapunzel is at the cemetery, it was outside of the kingdom of Corona but not so far from it. Whoever dies in the kingdom of Corona will be buried there. The symbol of Corona is the **Sun **so whoever dies will be burnt to ashes, just like how the Sun's rays shines and burns with power. Their ashes are then buried there as their final resting place. Rapunzel is on her knees and in front of a gravestone of the one she loved.

It said:

Here lies Eugene Fitzherbert, a Great and Brave man who found and rescued the Princess of Corona

May he Rest in Peace.

"Yesterday I was reading to the children your favorite book, they love it, and then we played and danced, it was fun. I wish you could have been there, I'm sure you would have liked it" she said in a sad tone with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it" she rub her eyes. "If you were here you would haved scolded me, I really miss you" when she stopped rubbing her eyes she laid her hand on the ground where Eugene's ashes were buried.

"You know Eugene a month ago strange things started happening to me, like I've been having strange dreams where I'm standing in a field of flowers and there's a really big tree and everytime I get close to it I feel safe and happy. Also there were three people there and I can't help but feel like I know them, and not only that I also..."

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel stood up to see who it was and was relieved that it was only her parents.

"Mom, Dad what brings you here" she said in a good tone. "Well your father was gonna have a heart attack if he didn't see you" said the Queen with a smile.

"No I wasn't, I only wanted to see if you were ok!" said the King trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's ok Dad, I'm fine, see?" Rapunzel tried to smile, but both of them knew she was lying, they could see the pain in her eyes as clear as day. The Queen got close to her and gave her a hug.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok" she caress her short brunette hair, Rapunzel hugged her mother back and started crying again. "I loved him mom, I really did" she said "I know, I know" said her mother, then her father joined in and hugged both of them. Rapunzel was happy to have both her parents, if it weren't for Eugene she wouldn't have met them.

"Now, let's go back home and have a nice lunch together ok?" Rapunzel's father suggested "Ok" answered Rapunzel with a real smile this time. When they were about to leave Rapunzel's mother saw something on the ground.

"Rapunzel where did you get those lily's?" she asked.

Rapunzel turned around and saw a bouche of lily's on the ground, but there hadn't been anything there a minute ago.

"I thought the flower shop was out of them" said the King.

"I um... got them from the forest" said Rapunzel.

"Oh ok, now come on or we'll miss lunch" said the Queen " Yeah you're right, let's go" said Rapunzel walking ahead, her parents fallowing close behind her.

Rapunzel looks at her hands and was trembling feeling confused and scared, strange things have been happening to her and she doesn't know why "(Again, it happened again, why?)" she wondered.

"Man it's almost time, yet it feels like it's taking so long, -sigh- I hope we make it on time, cause I don't want **that **to happen" said an anonymous person standing on top of the mausoleum of the Royal Family, the person looks up the sky waiting for time to pass.

"It will begin at midnight, kinda ironic if you ask me."

~0~0~0~

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish, get back haur!" exclaimed a certin red haired girl chasing her three troublesome brother's down the halls "When I get ye three you'r goin tae be in a world of pain!"

The three brothers kept running until they made a turn and opened a secret passage that few people of the castle knew about, once they were in they closed the entrance to the secret passage. _Merida_ arrives and looks all around her but there was no sign of her three brothers.

"I swear ye wee devils will not get away with it" she said.

She looked everywhere, their rooms, her room, the trophy room, etc. But they were nowhere to be found. Just when she was about to give up there was a smell of food in the air that was coming from the dinning room, that's when she knew that her brothers would not resist to steal the food.

"I'm goin tae enjoy this" Merida headed to the dinning room.

Once she got there she opened the door and saw that the food was on the table, all she had to do was wait for her brothers to come out from wherever they were hiding.

"Merida, It's time for breakfast, come an' sit doon."

"Ok mum" said Merida.

It's been three months after what happened with the incident of the curse, and Mordu, Merida and her mother have been getting along a lot better than before, and Merida likes her mother's new look her hair unbraided, navy-blue dress with silver sequences, no tiara, and dark-blue shoes, she look great.

"Why were ye screamin'?" asked Elinor.

"Hamish, Hubert, Harris were tryin' to cut mah hair!" yelled Merida.

"Now now dear, I'm sure they were only playin' wi' ye" said Elinor with a smile, she knows very well that does boys of her's a really a handful.

"Where's dad?" asked Merida "He went aff early tae go huntin' " said Elinor.

"What!? An' dad didn't invite me nae fair!" exclaimed Merida.

"A Princess doesn't go huntin' Merida" said Elinor.

"WHAT!? WHY NOT!?" exclaimed Merida, she thought her mother was ok with everything she did.

"Hehehe" laughed Elinor "I was only jokin' Merida, ye should see yer face, hehehe."

"Not funny mum" said Merida feeling a bit angry that her mother just fooled her. Trying to calm down Merida wanted to tell her mother something that maybe she could help "Mum can I tell ye somethin' ?" she asked "What is it?" said Elinor.

"Well in the past 2 weeks I been havin' the sam dream, where aam in a forest but I don't feel like aam lost and everytime I walk, I arrive at the sam place whaur theres a really big tree. I feel like it's callin' fur me, also thaur waur three people thaur an' I fell happy tae see them as if I already know them, but the stranger part is sometimes I-"

¡BLAM!

Merida was hit on the face with a pie, when she wiped some from her eyes she saw none other than her little brothers who threw the pie with a mini catapult. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish couldn't stop laughing, Merida couldn't controlled her anger any second, she slammed her hands on the table really hard and screamed.

"BOYS!"

Then a blast of fire exploded on the mini catapult, the boys got a bit burnt by the fire "OH my! Maudie, Girls, Someone! HELP!" screamed Elinor.

All the servants came to help with the fire, some came with water, other's tried using cloth to put it out "Maudie, girls, take the boys tae their rooms an' put a wet towel oan whaur they got burn" said Elinor worried about her sons "Yes Milady" said Maudie and the girls taking the boys away. Merida didn't know what to do only this "I-I'm goin tae my room mum!" she ran without letting her mother speak.

"Merida wait!" but she was already gone "Oh dear' said Elinor trying to calm down on everything that happened, but was relieved that the fire was out but something was not right "(How did it cath fire?)" wondered Elinor, the fire came out of nowhere and she had a strange feeling that Merida may know something about it "Let's hope it's nae anither curse" sigh Elinor.**  
**

Merida was in her room goin back and forth, still thinking about what happened with the fire. She has no doubt that it was her doing. She saw a candle on her table and wanted to try something but didn't know of it was gonna work. "Haur goes nothing" with one hand she tried to light the candle but instead of a little fire the whole candle caught on fire, she started to panic but saw her flower pot, she grabbed it and put out the fire. She laid on her bed and put her hand up not knowing how she did that "Again whats happenin tae me?"

"Man some people say time goes fast but for me time is goin slow, -sigh- hope everything goes well cause we don't want **that** to happen" said an anonymous person leaning on one of the Calanais Standing Stones waiting for the time to act.

"Midnight huh, a bit cliché if you think about it."

~0~0~0~

"Come on on bud let's go a bit faster!" said _Hiccup_ to _Toothless_.

"You gotta be faster than that if you wanna win!" said Astrid ridding Stormfly.

Both riders were having a little race to see who's faster again, Astrid and Stormfly are in the lead while Hiccup and Toothless are still behind. Astrid saw that they were getting closer to Berk and couldn't wait to beat Hiccup "Whoever get's to the arena first wins, so see ya!" said Astrid flying at full speed. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing, they flew as fast as they could, they were behind Astrid and Stormfly. Suddenly they slowed down, Toothless stretched his wings out, letting the wind carry then a bit higher.

Astrid looked behind her and was confused "(What are they doing?)" then a strong gust of wind came, Astrid and Stormfly were having some trouble flying "Whoa! Hang in there Stormfly!" when they were in full control, Astrid saw that Hiccup and Toothless were infront of them "Oh no you don't!" Astrid and Stormfly flew as fast as they could.

In the end Hiccup and Toothless got to the arena first and won the race again.

"Well that's 7 wins in a row, right bud" said Hiccup and Toothless nodded agreeing.

Astrid hits Hiccup in the in the shoulder "Oww, what was that for?" said Hiccup "That's for cheating" said Astrid.

"What I didn't cheat" he said "Yes you did, you knew that gust of wind was coming that's why you were flying high" she said.

"Ofcourse I did, I felt it coming, didn't you?" he said "No, I felt it when it came, not when it was coming" Astrid felt a bit confused, why would she know that the gust of wind was coming.

Hiccup realized what's goin on and tried to end the conversation "No you're right, I guess it was luck, so forget it " but Astrid knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup if something is bothering you, I'm always here to help" she said in a concerned tone.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy" he said.

"Try me" she said with confidence.

"Ok, every night I have the same dream, I'm flying with Toothless and we always know where we're goin, we always arrived at the same place, where there's a waterfall and when we follow the stream it leads us to this really big tree and it's sorrounded by the water and I feel like the tree is trying to tell me something, something important. When I look down theres three people there and I don't know why but I just know that I know them... and I-I sometimes-Whoa!"

Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless who woudn't stop pushing him. "Toothless wha-what is it?" he asked, Toothless looked really nervous, he roar at Hiccup like he was telling him something is about to happen.

"Toothless what is-H-Hey!" Astrid was inturrupted by Stormfly who grabbed her by the feet flying out of the arena "Stormfly put me down, what's goin on!?"

Astrid saw that it was not only Toothless, and Stormfly all the dragons on Berk were carrying everyone from the grownd, she didn't know what was goin on, but whatever it was it couldn't be good "Hiccup! Get out of there now!" she screamed "Why!?" screamed Hiccup.

"I don't know but the dragons seem to know something, so get out of there now!" she yelled back.

Just when he was about to take off, the ground started to move, and move, and move. Hiccup realized it was earthquake, he tried getting on Toothless but he kept falling, some of the houses on Berk were starting to fall apart and the ships were floating away from the docks. The metals above the arena were falling. Hiccup and Toothless doged the metals the best they could but then Toothless tail got stuck by the metals, Hiccup tried his best to get the metal off of Toothless but he couldn't. Then the chains above the arena were about to fall on them, Hiccup thought of something and hoped that it would work, he raised his hands up and said only one thing on his mind "(WIND!)" wind came out of his hands and the chains were floating. Once the earthquake stopped Hiccup threw the chains away, luckily for him no one saw anything except Astrid.

The dragons placed everyone back on the ground knowing it was safe to land again. Astrid asked Stormfly to land her in the arena, once she did Astrid went to Hiccup and only asked one thing "Hiccup, Ho-How did you do that?"

Hiccup was nervous to answer, when he saw that Toothless was free, he immediately got on Toothless "Come on bud".

They flew out of the arena "Hiccup! Wait!" screamed Astrid but he was already out of sight.

While Hiccup and Toothless were were flying, there was only one thing on Hiccup's mind "(I don't know why I actually did that, but how?)"

"In only a short time that one is already aware of his power, I'm impressed" said an anonymous person ridding on a dragon "Everything will go exactly as it should 'cause I'm sure they don't want **that** to happen" the anonymous person asked the dragon to follow Hiccup and Toothless.

"The time will be at midnight coincidence, I don't think so."

~0~0~0~

"Now if I'm correct he should be here any second" said a certain frost boy who was looking for someone at 10:00 pm "He better show up."

_Jack Frost_ is standing on the Bigben waiting patiently for Sandy, the Sandman, he had a lot of questions to ask him. Jack saw a gold sand airplane flying towards the houses, Jack awaited for the wind to come closer, then he started flying towards Sandy. He saw that Sandy was doing his usual work, giving sweet dreams to all the children good and bad. Jack wanted to get his attention and the only way to do that was to throw a snowball at him, with one hand he made a snowball, he aimed it, then threw the snowball at Sandy, but the snowball was destroyed by a golden whip.

"Man so close" said Jack

Sandy waggled his finger at Jack lecturing him like a mother.

Jack laughed "Ok, I'm sorry I won't do that again; Sandy I need to talk to you"

After Sandy was finished in England they moved to France, standing on top of the Eifell tower where Sandy was spreading his golden sand to all the houses of Paris.

"Ok Sandy, what kind of prank are you playing?" said Jack putting his staff on his shoulder, then Sandy made a question mark on his head not understanding what he asked "Don't give me that look, for the past 2 months I've been having the same dream everytime I go to sleep, and who else gives people dreams. So, what are you up to?" he asked, but Sandy shook his head, puts one hand on were his heart is and raised the other and swore that he had no idea what Jack was talking about. Nor had he been giving Jack weird dreams in the past 2 months.

Jack seen how serious Sandy is being, " -sigh- So you really don't know? I'm sorry" he said looking depressed he really hoped that Sandy had the answer to all his question.

Sandy made an image of a book on his head, Jack was confused but "You want me to tell you about my dreams?" he asked, and Sandy nodded in response, Jack laughed a little and started to tell him.

"I'm flying in the sky and I keep going to the same place, where there's a waterfall, flowers, and trees, but there's on tree in particular that is different. It's big it has lots of light glowing around it and when I get close to it I feel a bit peaceful. Also there are three other persons there who are always close to the tree and I feel like they are waiting for me..."

Jack stayed silent for a moment "Do you know what it means?" he asked, but Sandy made another question mark on his head not knowing what it meant. Jack wasn't surprised, Sandy didn't gave him the dream so it's obvious he wouldn't know what the dream meant.

Then Jack remember to tell him something else "And there's one more thing I forgot to tell you" Sandy tilted his head wondering what it was. "I have a new power!" he said excitedly, Sandy made a surprised then made an exclamation and a question mark on his head, questioning is it's true what he's saying "Wanna see? Then follow me" said Jack flying off, then Sandy follow him to wherever he was going.

Jack landed on a park and saw a fountain, a perfect way to demostray his new power. "Ready?" he asked, and Sandy nodded. With his left hand he concentrated, then he raised his hand up and the water from the fountain went up really high, Sandy had his mouth opend in shock for what he was seeing and could not believe Jack was doing that "Watch this" Jack moved his hand up, down, left, and right to make an image out of water, when it was done the image was a star, Sandy would have been speechless if he had had a voice.

"I don't know how but it came when I started to have those weird dreams, ever since then I practice often, cool right?" Jack grin distracted by his work.

Sandy had a puzzled look on his face, first Jack started to have weird dreams, second this new power of his, and third a tree that glows, Sandy is goin to have to tell North about this cause he had a bad feeling about all this.

~0~

Meanwhile, at the North Pole 11:40 pm

North was getting everything prepared for the night, for he felt that soon something was about to happen.

"Phil!" called North, then a white yeti came while painting a yellow car "Stop what you doing I need a favor, I want you to get Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy here but don't get Jack" he said, Phil started to talk gibberish that only North could understand.

"Don't ask why just get them, but not Jack ok?" repeated North, Phil didn't know what's going on, but did what North ask him to do and went to get the three Guardians.

North was looking at Manny hoping everything went well, cause All of them don't want **that** to happen, not now or **ever**.

"Seriously Manny, does everything have to start at midnight with you?" questioned North.

* * *

"Saya I'm nervous" said Amaya.

"Daijobu they'll like it ok" said Saya.

"You're the Bestfriend/Sister a girl can ever have" said Amaya hugging Saya "I know" said Saya "something else you have to say".

"right, if I at least I have 3 or 5 reviews I will continue for now I need to write the second chater so..." said Amaya holding Saya's hand.

"SEE YOU SOON!" said Amaya and Saya together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya I can't believe it 2 reviews, 1 favs, and 1 follower, is enough for me to continue" said Amaya cheerfully "See I told you they would like it" said Saya.

"Yeah well here's the seco-" Saya hits Amaya in the head "WAAAAAH what was that for!?" said Amaya crying "You forgot something" said Saya crossing her arms.

"Oh right, Saya is goin to start University next week and mine in September so I will make more chapters during August and when Saya visits me in September she will edit the story" said Amaya "Don't worry will be back before you know it" said Saya

"ENJOY!" said Amaya and Saya making the peace sign.

* * *

Chapter 02

**11:55 p.m. at Corona**

Rapunzel was sitting at her bay window with her arms around her legs and her forehead on her knees still thinking an what happened this morning. She was in her light pink nightdress made from silk, it reached to her knees, and her sleeve reach to her wrists. Rapunzel lifted her head and looked outside and saw the Moon, it looked beautiful like it always does every night, it's a little silly of her but sometimes Rapunzel actually talks to the moon. She always has a feeling that the moon watches over her, it's weird but she always felt that.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" she asked, but there was no response, only silence. Rapunzel shake's her head and sighs "It's not like I expected something". She goes to her bed, gets under the covers and goes to sleep but before she does "Pascal, where are you? Pascal!".

She looked left and right but there was no sign of her chameleon friend. Then a thought hit her, she lifted her pillow and saw him sleeping already, she poke him until he finally opens his eyes "I'm pretty sure the Toothfairy won't mistake you for a tooth" she said with a grin, Pascal just sticks his tonged at her for her comment, Rapunzel gave a soft laugh, grabbed him by the tail and put him on the pillow next to her, "Goodnight". They both close their eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile a certain anonymous person was running around all over the castle "Yay! It's almost time! It's almost!" he yelled again and again, surprisingly nobody hear him.

~0~0~0~

**11:55 p.m. at Dunbroch**

Merida was having some trouble going to sleep, she kept tossing and turning but nothing seemed to work, she rose up and sat at the edged of the bed looking at nothing but the floor lost in her thoughts. She doesn't know exactly how she con do that but it just happens. Merida looked up and from her bed, she could see the Moon through her window. She had heard lots of stories and legends about the moon and always wondered if they were true or not. Honestly she doesn't believe them to be true, but after what she and her mother have been through she was having second thoughts.

"Don't suppose ye know what's going oan?" she asked, but all she got was silence "Stupid of me, talkin' tae the moon" she stood up and stretched her arms "Mebbe a midnight snack will help" she said walking to the door and heading towards the kitchen.

Merida was walking nice and easy, not making so much noise to alert or wake anybody up "-Hmph- If mum was the sam she would probably say '_Merida a princess does not walk in her nightdress in the middle of the night_' or somethin' like that" she said covering her mouth holding her laughter.

"Finally it's almost time!" said the anonymous person standing on the roof of the castle "I swear, one more minute here and I would leave this places, but I seriously don't want to go get on _her_ bad side again" he makes a big sigh "Ok let's get started".

~0~0~0~

**11:55 p.m. at Berk**

Hiccup and Toothless were at their usual place, the cove where they always go every time they need to be alone. Toothless was curled up sleeping while Hiccup was using his power floating some leaves, and sticks. At first he was scared of this power or ability but he already got used to it "This is kinda cool" he said, suddenly his nose started to itch and that meant that he was about to sneeze he tried holding it in, but failed "ACHOO!" the sneeze caused a blast of air, making the leaves and sticks get blown away, unfortunately some of the leaves and sticks hit Toothless, causing him to wake up. He growled and glared at Hiccup for waking him up.

"S-sorry bud" said Hiccup nervous in case Toothless was gonna attack him again.

Lucky for him Toothless let him of the hook this time, he goes to a tree grabs a branch with his tail and hangs there like a bat and went back to sleep. Hiccup gave a big sigh of relief and suddenly looked up at the sky and saw the Moon. He didn't know why but sometimes he feels like the moon was looking at him "Do you know why I have this?" he ask, but what he got was silence "Figures, maybe Gothi will know why I have this?" wondered Hiccup continuing to use his powers.

"My, it's almost time, I guess time does go fast" muttered the anonymous person, he was on the dragon flying high above so that Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't notice his presence "I hope those **_two _**don't mess it up like last time, cause I really can't leave them alone for one second".

~0~0~0~

**11:19 p.m. at France**

Jack was still using his new power from the water of the fountain making tricks or shapes with it, then Jack looked up and saw Manny watching him "Hey Manny, wanna tell me why you gave me this new ability?" he asked, but as usual Manny doesn't answer him, Jack really hated that about him.

"Silence huh, fine I'll just wait another 300 yrs until you tell me, 2 yrs down, 298 yrs to go" he says, but Manny said nothing, he stops looking at MIM and goes back to using his new power.

"I can't wait for North and the others to see this" he said "Hmm... I wonder if I can flood that Kangaroo's bunny hole's with this" he said smiling wickedly.

~0~

**11:49 p.m. at the North Pole**

"Ok everything is ready" said North feeling confident "PHIL!" he called, then Phil appeared again trying to finish painting the yellow car "Good timing, now I need you to go and gat Jack". Phil started to talk gibberish really angry, if he wanted Jack here why didn't he ask him to do that earlier "Again don't ask why just go get him, oh also..." North was giving Phil a new instruction's when he go and gets Jack "Once again don't ask why just go" said North, Phil rolled his eyes and went ahead to get Jack Frost.

"Brrrrr... Oi mate mine telling us why were here?" asked Bunnymund getting a strange chill on his back.

"North my feathers are ruffling I don't know if it's a good or a bad feeling" said Tooth flying from left to right nervously, and Sandy was making shapes on his head trying to tell North something really important.

"Don't worry all your question's will be answered, but first" said North looking at MIM "We're gonna have visitors".

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at Corona**

Rapunzel was having a different dream, where she's standing in a field of tall grass that reach to her hips, there was a nice breeze in the air that felt so relaxing, she looked at the sky and saw that it was night time but what really looked beautiful were the Stars that were shinning so bright, she just couldn't stop looking at them. Then she saw a shooting star, that was heading towards her but it didn't, she turn around to see where the star landed but instead she saw a girl standing there 50 feet away from her. If Rapunzel was right the girl had long black hair and was wearing a white dress and short sleeve, she couldn't see her face well, but felt that there was something special about her, when Rapunzel tried to say something to her she woke up, breathing slowly wondering why she had a different dream this time and who that girl was.

"If you want to know the answer to that, you might as well come with me".

Rapunzel looked where the voice was from and saw the person, he was wearing a black hood so she couldn't see his face. When he took a step forward Rapunzel got up from her bed quickly opened her drawer and got her frying pan pointing it at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked feeling a bit nervous.

"Whoa, easy there I'm not going to harm you, I just want to help you" he said with his hands up.

"Yeah right, you just want something from me cause I'm a princess" she said getting ready to swing at him.

He sigh "Look I know you're scared and confused right now, and that your looking for answers to things you want to know, like why you keep having the same dream for the past two months and..." the person pointed to the left, she looked and saw that flowers and plants were coming out of the floor and ceiling. Rapunzel was getting really scared this never happen before.

"If you don't calm down the whole castle will be covered with plants and flowers" he said "Just relax take a deep breath and let me explain" he said.

Rapunzel didn't know what else to do so she decided to do as he said, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calmed herself down , and when she did the flowers and plants stopped growing. Rapunzel lower her frying pan and decided to listen.

"Ok I'll listen" said Rapunzel.

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at DunBroch**

Merida was in the kitchen eating a red apple "Mebbe if I go tae the witch's cottage if she's thaur mebbe she knows what's happenin' tae me" then Merida heard something she looked to her left and saw Will O' the Wisps, Merida was feeling a bit nervous she knows that they lead you to you fate but this time does she want to follow her fate or change it "What is it?" she asked. The wisp just stood there floating, when she got closed to it the wisp vanished and appeared a few feet away from her, Merida sighed knowing exactly what they wanted. She threw away her apple and followed the wisps, and it led her to the throne room. Before she could ask five wisps appeared in front of her, two morphed into a Sun, the other two morphed into the Moon, and the one in the middle morphed into a Star. Merida was confused she didn't know what they were trying to tell her but Merida had a feeling that it was something important "Ah don't understand, what does it mean?"

"If you want to know, then you have to come with me".

Merida froze and turned around to see who it was and saw a person standing there, he was wearing a mask and a black hood. Merida flinch he started to walk towards her but she quickly ran to her throne and luckily she left a spare bow and arrows behind it just in case of emergency, she grabbed them and pointed an arrows straight at his head.

"I'll give ye 2 min. tae leave or this arrow will go through yer head" said Merida with a serious tone.

"Babe, relax I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help" he said.

"Now ye have 1 min. tae give me a good reason why I shouldn't shoot" she said and was dead serious.

"Ok fine, shoot me but if you do then you will never know why you keep having the same dream for the past 2 weeks and also..." he said pointing at her feet, Merida look down, gasp and froze as she see's that she's surround by fire but she doesn't feel like she's being burnt. Merida was getting nervous the fire was growing more, and more by the second.

"Don't worry babe, all you have to do is calm yourself, relax and give me a chance to explain".

Merida hesitated but did what he told her to do, she relaxed and let her all her worries go, then the fire disappeared. She lower her bow and arrow and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Teel me what ye know" said Merida.

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at Berk**

Toothless was still sleeping and Hiccup was still using his powers, suddenly Hiccup started to feel dizzy and was having a strange vision. He was flying with Toothless, they flew higher, and higher and when they were high above the clouds they saw the sky and it was night time but there was something weird there were no Stars. Hiccup was confused why was there not at least one star, then he heard something, someone was singing he told Toothless to follow that voice and when they did they saw a girl facing the other way, she had short black hair and was wearing a green dress, she stop singing and before Hiccup could say anything the girl turned around, he couldn't see her face only her sweet smile. The vision ended and gave Hiccup a bad headache but he was still wondering what that vision meant and who that girl was.

"If it's answer you seek, come with me".

Hiccup turned around and saw the person that was talking to him he was wearing a black hood and something wrapped around his eyes also he saw a dragon he'd never seen before, it had large wings, horns, claws, talons, it was very large and was color blue. The anonymous person got off the dragon and told it that it was free to go, the dragon bow to him then flyd away.

"Who are you and what kind of dragon is that?" asked Hiccup really fascinated by the dragon.

"One, I can't tell you yet and Two, you'll find out in the future, anyways we better get going" he said.

"And why should I go with you?" asked Hiccup.

The person gave him a smile "Cause I'm sure that you want to know why strange things are happening to you, like why do you keep having the same dream every night and..." he said as he threw a big rock at Hiccup, but then Hiccup made a blast of wind with one hand that blew the rock away "how were you able to do that, and honestly I'm impressed at how you're able to control it" said the anonymous person, Hiccup stayed quite not sure on what he should do, the person sighed "If I tell what I know, will you think it over?" he said.

Hiccup didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that he could trust this person and if he's telling the truth then maybe he can tell him why is all this happening to him.

"Tell me everything" said Hiccup.

/

Corona/DunBroch/Berk

The three anonymous people start explaning at the same time.

"The world as you and I know it is in danger. A long time ago a star unlike any others was born, she became the Guardian of Faith. Unfortunately people have started to lose faith and her light has been diminishing. Once her light goes out completely the universe and all the stars will be submerge in a new era of darkness. This is because she is the one who creates light. There's a reason why you have that power and it might be this. We need your help in order to stop the man that has been slowly destroying her glow... If you agreed to come with me you will meet someone who will further explain the situation to you, Please come with me".

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup stayed silent on the information they were given, and thought about whether they should go or not, but if there was a reason why all these things are happening there's only one thing to do.

"**I'm coming**" said Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

/

**12:20 a.m. at Corona**

"Great! Now I'll give you a few minutes to get yourself ready and to get your stuff, cause we really need to go" he said

Rapunzel nodded and immediately went to her closet and changed inside, when she came out was wearing her purple and pink dress that she wore in her first adventure with Eugene. She went to her bed to get her chameleon friend as well "Pascal wake up" she said picking him up, he opens his eyes and look at her wondering what she wanted at this late at night "We're going on another adventure" she put Pascal on her, grabbed her frying pan and was ready to go.

"Oh one more thing" he said showing her a gold pendant shape like the sun.

"What's that?" she asked, "Just say your name" he said.

"Ok, Rapunzel Corona!" she said with confidence.

Then the pendant started to glow a yellow light and floated to Rapunzel when she held the pendant, it glowed even brighter and she was feeling something strange through her body. Rapunzel squinted, her eyes closed. When she opened them it stopped glowing, "Was it supposed to do that?" she asked "I think so or you wouldn't have that back" he said pointing at something, Rapunzel looked to see what it was and when she did she was shocked.

Her long golden hair was 70-feet-long again "I know you have a lot of questions but we really need to go" he said showing her a portal "Ladies first" he said politely, Rapunzel was worried but she already made up her mind and was going, she put the pendant around her neck and looked at her friend. "Ready Pascal?" she asked, Pascal tied himself with her hair and nodded in response, Rapunzel ran inside the portal and the person waited for all her hair to go inside "Man that's a lot of hair" when all of the hair was inside the anonymous person went inside and the portal closed.

"This is going to be fun!"

~0~0~0~

**12:20 a.m. at DunBroch**

"Good answer, get dress and your stuff ready we can't waste anymore time" he said

"Alright, but wait fur me infront of the gate" she said "As you wish" he said with a bow then went to the front gate, Merida went straight to her room and immediately got herself ready, she wore her new dress, it was black and the trimmings were light blue with gold stipe's and has Celtic patterns on the bottom skirt and on her arms with a belt with a piece of a kilt with the pattern representing Clan DunBroch, she got her hood, then her knew bow and arrows and also a sword, you never know when she might need it. And with that she was ready.

She got outside through one of the secret passages in the castle. She saw the person waiting for in front of the gate "Ok let's go" she said.

"Before we do I need to give you this" he said giving her a gold pendant shape like the sun.

"What do I do with it?" she asked cause she really wasn't a fan of jewelry "Just say your name" he said.

Merida sighed "Merida DunBroch!"

The pendant started to glow a yellow light and was floating on her hand and she felt something weird from it, she closed her eyes and the pendant was glowing brighter, when it stop Merida opened her eyes, she expected something else to happened "Is that it?" she ask "Now is not the time, come on let's go" he said showing her a portal "After you babe" he said "Stop callin' me a baby!" said Merida irritated, she looked at the pendant and had no choice but to put it around her neck and hid it in her chest and with that she took a few steps and then she jump threw the portal "Feisty, I like that in a girl" said the anonymous person going inside the portal and closed it.

"This might be fun after all".

~0~0~0~

**12:20 a.m. at Berk**

"Glad to hear that, now get yourself ready we need to go now" he said.

Hiccup nodded and went to get Toothless "Hey Toothless" said Hiccup but Toothless was ignoring him trying to go to sleep "Come on bud, we have to go" he said, Toothless opened his eyes and started growling at the person behind Hiccup "Toothless no! He's ok he won't hurt us, trust me" said Hiccup making eye contact with him, Toothless still growled at the person but he trusts Hiccup with his life so he stopped growling "Good, now come on we're going on an adventure bud" said Hiccup, Toothless tail let go of the branch and landed on his feet just like a cat. Hiccup looked at Toothless tail to see if it was ok to travel without problems, he checked and double checked just in case "Ok Bud you ready?" he ask, Toothless wag his tail like a dog and gave him a Toothless smile as a respond "Good" Hiccup got on Toothless adjusted his leg and with that both of them were ready to go."So where do we go?" Hiccup ask.

"Before we go I have something for you" said the anonymous person showing on his hand a silver pendant shape like the Crescent moon.

"What's that for?" he asked, "When you catch it just say your name" said the person as he threw the pendant to Hiccup. He reached out his right hand to catch the pendant.

"H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III !" he said

When he caught the pendant it started to glow a blue light really bright, Hiccup could feel the energy of the pendant right threw his body, and with that the pendant stop glowing but for some reason Hiccup felt a little different, he examined more the pendant expecting something else to happen "Well time to go" said the person showing Hiccup a portal, Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing, Hiccup put the pendant around his neck and hid it under his shirt, and then they dash inside the portal "Two heads are better than one" said the anonymous person as he step inside and close the portal.

"The fun has just begun".

~0~0~0~

**11:23 a.m. at France**

Jack was still making shapes with his new power but he couldn't figure out why he keeps making the same shapes "A Sun, a Crescent Moon, and a Star, what does it mean?" he asked himself over and over again but nothing came to him, he stop and returned the water back to the fountain "Guess I shou-WHOAH!" somebody grad Jack by the hoodie and put him inside a red velvet sack.

"What's going on!? Wait Phil is this your doing!?, Get me out right now!" exclaimed Jack, but Phil didn't listen to him, he threw one of North's snow globs and threw Jack to the portal.

"HEEEY!" screamed Jack as the portal closed.

Phil looked around to make sure there was no one around once he did he threw another snow globe and went threw it.

"Guess I better get started" said a voice hiding in the shadows.

~0~

**11:50 a.m. at the North Pole**

A portal opened and the one's who came out was Hiccup and Toothless "Well that was cool, right bud" said Hiccup and Toothless nodded in agreement Hiccup look around and saw that he was no longer at Berk, he got off of Toothless looked around more and saw snow everywhere mountain's of snow too "I have no clue where we are bud" he said "Hey where are you going!?" Toothless ran off to explore the place and have some fun in the snow "Aww man, don't go to far you hear!" he yelled.

Suddenly Hiccup heard something, he turned around and saw a portal, he got closed to it thinking that the person who brought him was going to come out but someone else jump out of the portal and crash with him, causing both of them to fall, luckily for them the snow cushioned their fall.

The person rose up and rub her four head "Oww, mah head, huh? Umm... Are ye alright?" she ask as she was on top of someone. He had auburn hair ,with minor freckles on his cheeks. She looked closely, and noticed he has a small, white scar just below his bottom lip. He's wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest.

"Oi wake up!" she said, Hiccup opened his eyes and when he saw her he had a faint blush on his face and was a bit speechless "(She's really pretty)" he thought, her pale skin, light freckles, rosy cheeks were nice, and even with her hood on he still noticed her orange-red hair. But, what really captured his attention were her mesmerizing clear blue eyes. He couldn't stop looking at them as though he knows who she is by her eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes" said Hiccup, Merida immediately got off of him and took a few steps away from him and had a faint blush on her face. Hiccup stood up and was blushing like crazy, he could not believe he said that out loud, he's so stupid "I-I'm sorry! F-Forget what I said I-I didn't mean it!" said Hiccup nervously.

"Oh sae you're sayin' mah eyes aren't beautiful!" said Merida she didn't know why it was even bothering her that he didn't think that "N-No! I-I mean No! I-I..." Hiccup was trying to find the right answer or else his dead.

"-Hmph- Forgit it, like I would care what a kid thinks" said Merida putting her hands on her hips and looking the other way "What!? F-For you're information I'm not a kid I'm 15 yrs old!" said Hiccup angry "Aww wee lamb" said Merida making a sad face to mock him. Hiccup rolled his eyes feeling real frustrated "Is that how you treat people when you crash with them" he said.

"Me!? Yoo're the one who was in mah way!" yelled Merida "You didn't give me time to move!" yelled Hiccup "Well ye shouldn't stand thaur like an idiot knowin' that someone or somethin' was gonna come out!" she yelled back.

Hiccup was about to say something until he saw that a portal appeared behind her, Merida turn around and saw the portal as well, both of them heard something, without hesitation Hiccup push Merida out of the way when he did a red velvet sack came out and was making a lot of noise. "What is that?" ask Hiccup, he looked down and saw that **now **he was on top of her "GET OFF OF ME!" she yelled as she push him off of her, Merida was blushing again so was Hiccup, he was about to apologized until both pay attention to the red velvet sack, then they saw that someone came out the first thing they notice was his white hair and his staff.

"Seriously! This is the second time I get kidnapped and got thrown to a portal! What's next!?" yelled Jack.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Wh-ARG!"

Jack got his answer cause something or more like someone landed on his back, and he was in a lot of pain "W-Where am I?" ask Rapunzel "Right now your crushing my back" said Jack gruntly, Rapunzel look down and saw that she landed on someone, she immediately got off of him and got really nervous "I-I-I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she ask, with his staff Jack got up moaning in pain he was seriously pissed off right now "Do you really need to ask!? Of course I'm fu..." Jack didn't finish and lucky he didn't cause when he glanced at the person who landed on him he froze.

He took in her blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and delicate face and felt his eyes widen and his heart race. The girl in front of him was as beautiful and looked just as innocent as a spring flower with morning dew. "W-What?" she ask feeling nervous on why he was looking at her like that "Either your a rare flower or a beautiful Angel" said Jack still mesmerized by her. Rapunzel face made a light blush really surprise of his comment on her "I-I-I..." she didn't know what to say, Jack found it cute how she was acting and also puzzled on why she had a frying pan "Oh um... Are you ok?" he ask "Huh? Oh um... yes I'm alright b-but what about your back?" she ask really concern "What? Oh don't worry about it I'm fine" he said, but in reality he was still in pain but didn't want to worry her.

"Oh good, umm do you know where we are?" ask Rapunzel looking around only seeing snow everywhere "Huh? You really don't know?" ask Jack putting his staff on his shoulder, she shook her head as a respond "-hmph- Welcome to the North Pole" said Jack with a smile, Rapunzel was shock whether to believed or not that she was actually at the North Pole.

"WHAT!?"

Both Jack and Rapunzel look at the person who said that "Are ye serious!?" yelled Merida "I don't think you yelling is gonna help, so just take it easy" suggested Hiccup "How can I!? If were really at th' North Pole then why..." Merida look at the other girl and notice that her blonde hair was really long "Great scot lass! What's with yer hair!?" she ask, Hiccup and Jack took a second look and also notice her really, really long blonde hair. Jack ask himself on why he didn't notice **that **first.

"Wow, is there a reason why you have it long?" ask Hiccup, "T-There is a reason and well it's kind of a long story" said Rapunzel playing with her hair nervously "Argh! We don't hae time fur story's, dae any of ye three know why were haur?" said Merida getting real frustrated, "Look" said Hiccup "I'm sure if the four of us just calm down maybe we can figure out..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel look at Jack who had a really confused look on his face, Jack look at the tree of them and only realize something he should have realize before.

"C-Can all of you see me?" he said.

* * *

"Well there you have it, if your confused about Merida's dress just go here art/Merida-Epilogue-dress-485606806"

"and Hiccup just turn 15 yrs old so his adventure in 'Riders of Berk' have not started yet, and as you can see on how they all meet each other you can already tell who are the couple if not let me put it clearly [_JACKUNZEL & MERICCUP_] so Jelsa or Hiccstrid fans are **NOT** allow to comment bad things about this Fanfic" said Amaya.

"If any of you hurt Amaya's feelings you're gonna regret meeting me" said Saya sending death glare's at anyone who dare to bully her dear friend.

"I would like to thank **Ali** for being my first reviewer and** Akeesha** for being my second reviewer and as for your question 'yes this is my first Fan fiction and I know that I'll get better in the future' so Thank you very much :)" said Amaya "Also I would like to thank **changeofheart505 **for being my first follower and favs in my Story, Thank you".

"Also Thank you **teeceecee **for the compliment and adviced you gave for my story, and **DisneyDame88** Thank you for helping me publish my second chapter and sorry for troubling you" said Amaya bowing.

"Well I better get back to University, wish me luck everyone" said Saya "GOOD LUCK SAYA!" said Amaya hugging her "Thanks girl" said Saya hugging her back.

"SEE YOU SOON!" said Amaya and Saya waving.


End file.
